Black Mask
by Hachi The Bloody Prince
Summary: "Pindah lagi?"/"Yo, namaku Namikaze Naruto,"/Dan mungkin saja, dia akan mengincarmu, karena kau adalah.../ NaruSasu fic rnr ya
1. Chapter 1

Black Mask...

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, BL/Yaoi/Sho ai. Don't like go to back.. Happy reading..

-#-

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Besok, kita akan pindah ke Konoha?"

"Pindah lagi?"

"Ini sudah tugasku, sebagai seorang detectiv aku harus berpindah-pindah tempat sesuai tugas dan kasus yang harus aku pecahka,"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang seperti itu,"

"Yah, sudah sifatmu sih,"

"Kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Besok pagi, dan.. aku juga sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah elit disana,"

"Aku tidak mau sekolah,"

"Hah? Kau itu bicara apa sih?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut hampir sepinggang sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan adik laki-lakinya barusan.

"Percuma aku sekolah, kalau cuma sebulan, atau bahkan beberapa hari, bahkan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk setidaknya tau siapa nama teman sebangkuku,"

Itachi diam, "Oh, yah kalau itu sih karena kau saja yang tidak cepat akrab, tapi sepertinya kita akan sedikit lama disana,".

Sasuke mendegus sebal.

"Eh Sasuke, kasus yang harus aku selidiki tentang perampokan disertai pembunuhan, dan..." Itachi berhenti bicara karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, membereskan mangkuk dan piring yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk makan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Itachi, ia hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas berat melihat sikap adiknya yang amat cuek itu.

.

.

.

Langit biru membentang dengan hiasan awan putih yang lembut, matahari juga bersinar dengan teriknya. Kanan kiri bangunan pencakar langit berdiri dengan gagahnya, seakan mengejek puluhan atau bahkan ratusan mobil yang sedang tercebak macet dibawahnya.

"Aku benci kota ini," ujar Sasuke yang mampu membuat Tachi yang sedang duduk dikursi kemudi langsung syok. "Disini udaranya panas, macet, dan.."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan mengeluh begitu.. cobalah sedikit mensyukuri anugerah Tuhan berupa macet," selanya.

"Aku juga benci padamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Haha, kalau kau membenciku, kenapa kau tidak tetap tinggal di Oto saja? My ototou.." Itachi mengusek-usek rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, tentu saja hal itu makin membuat muka adiknya makin kusut.

TOOOT TOOOT

Bunyi klakson mobil dibelakang mobil Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya mengganggu adik laki-lakinya yang manis itu.

-#-

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya," Sasuke membungkukkan badan memberi salam pada kawan-kawan barunya yang sedang berkasak-kusuk.

"Nah, Sasuke kau bisa duduk disana," guru berambut hitam itu menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong disebelah pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang serta iris shapire yang indah.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Yo, namaku Namikaze Naruto," Naruto memperkenalkan diri sesaat setelah Sasuke duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah tau 'kan?" balas Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto yang merasa tidak dihargai langsung memukul kepala Sasuke hingga membuat cowok berwajah stoic itu meringis.

"Apa maumu Dobe?" sungut Sasuke.

"Kau itu, aku mengenalkan diri dengan cara yang sesopan mungkin, tapi sikapmu kenapa sikapmu seperti itu," Naruto manyun. "Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku 'dobe', Teme?" balasnya dengan penekan dikata 'teme'.

"Aku..aw!"

"Akh" dua buah spidol melesat ke kepala Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jangan membuat keributan di kelas Bapak!" gertak Iruka dengan dikelilingi aura hitam yang aneh. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Naruto langsung diam.

.

.

.

Meski baru beberapa hari kenal, Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat begitu akrab, meski sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele, mereka selalu terlihat kompak. Para siswi kadang merasa iri pada Naruto yang dapat selalu dekat dengan cowok emo itu, atau sebaliknya.

Dan kali ini dua orang itu sedang melahap bento masing-masing di atas atap sekolah.

"Kau masak sendiri? Serius?"

Naruto yang sedang melahap onigirinya sedikit tidak percaya pada kata-kata Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, kakakku selalu sibuk, mau tidak mau aku harus belajar masak, kalau tidak begitu, siapa yang mau membuatkan kami makan? Kucing?" balas Sasuke yang jadi lebih banyak bicara jika di depan pemuda bermata shapire itu.

"Oh begitu ya. Eh kalau boleh tau kakakmu bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Dia seorang polisi, karena ada tugas disini, makanya kami harus pindah," jelasnya.

Naruto manggut-manggut, "Eh, apa nama kakakmu itu Itachi?".

"Hh? Dari mana kau tau?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Seminggu yang lalu ayahku yang seorang wali kota menghubungi seorang penyidik dari Oto, katanya dia orang yang hebat dalam memecahkan kasus, dan di depanku sekarang berdiri adik dari orang hebat itu, luar biasa," ujarnya berapi-api.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil memakan dadar gulung buatannya.

"Habis, kakakmu itu dipercaya untuk menangkap Black mask yang sadis dan kejam itu..."

"Black mask?" Sasuke menautkan alis.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenalnya?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke pakai sumpit.

"Aku..memang tidak mengenalnya, lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan urusan pekerjaan kakak," balas Sasuke dengan hiasan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Teme, asal kau tau, 'black mask' itu penjahat yang paling dicari di Konoha. Setauku, dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat sadis. Bayangkan saja, setelah membunuh korbannya, dia pasti mencongkel kedua matanya, mengiris jari-jari korbannya, lalu mengambil organ dalamnya, atau memutilasinya," terang Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan mendramatisir.

"Ada yang bilang, kalau dia itu masih seumuran dengan kita, ada juga yang mengatakan kalau dia hanya mengincar orang kaya saja," lanjutnya. "Dan mungkin saja, dia akan mengincarmu, karena kau adalah adik Itachi-san.." kata-kata terakhir Naruto sukses membuatnya dihadiahi bogeman oleh Sasuke.

"Teme.. sakit.." rengek Naruto sambil mengekor Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Itu hukuman untuk kau yang suka asal, Dobe!".

-#-

Jam istirahat memang sudah berakhir dari sejam yang lalu, tapi Sasuke masih saja berkeliaran diluar kelas, maklum saja karena Iruka baru saja menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kerangka plastik di gudang untuk mata pelajaran sains.

"Black mask, orangnya seperti apa ya? Aku jadi penasaran..." pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gudang, Sasuke langsung mengambil bangku sebagai pijakan saat mengambil kerangka, tapi sialnya, ketika turun ia terpeleset dan jatuh tertimpa beberapa buku usang yang mengenai kepala serta punggungnya dan menindih kerangka plastik yang keras dibawahnya.

"Akh..uugh.." rintihnya.

"Hai, kau kenapa?" seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di depan gudang langsung masuk dan menolong Sasuke.

Disingkirkannya, buku-buku tebal yang menimpa Sasuke, lalu dengan hati-hati ia membantunya untuk duduk.

"Hey, keningmu berdarah,"

"Enng?.." Sasuke mengernyit saat rasa pusing mulai menyenyergapnya.

"Ayo.." pemuda beriris perak berpendar keunguan segera membopong Sasuke dan membawanya ke UKS.

.

.

.

"Minumlah," lelaki itu memberikan Sasuke segelas air putih begitu selesai mengobati lukanya, kebetulan petugas UKS sedang tidak ada ditempat.

"Terima kasih," balas Sasuke.

"Namamu siapa? Kenalkan, aku Hyuuga Neji," ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Sasuke dengan senang hati menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Sasuke? Jadi dia adik Itachi itu?" Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sssh.." Sasuke mendesis sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening begitu selesai menaruh gelas disamping ranjangnya.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja," Neji membantu Sasuke untuk berbaring, dan Sasuke menurut saja pada semua kata-kata Neji. Efek obat sakit kepala mampu membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu lebih cepat menggapai alam mimpi. Melihat wajah manis Sasuke saat tidur, Neji yang setahun lebih tua dari pemuda itu hanya dapat tersenyum.

Neji menyelimuti Sasuke sebatas leher, ia tersenyum simpul sebelum meninggalkan ruang UKS.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sesaat setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Yang dilihat dari kedua bola matanya saat itu adalah sepasang mata biru yang indah, dengan segurat senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah pemiliknya. Sampai akhirnya...

"NARUTOOOO... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN?" raung Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh ke lantai. Ia shock karena Naruto begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa'an sih, Teme. Sakit tau," rengek Naruto sambil mengelus pantatnya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa wajahmu sedekat itu dengan wajahku?" balas Sasuke sambil memakai kembali sepatunya, dan berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Habis, wajahmu itu imut sekali, aku jadi ingin memakanmu," katanya yang kini mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bergeming, ia memilih diam menahan rasa malunya.

"Teme... Aku antar kau pulang ya?" pinta Naruto yang kini sudah berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda bertampang emo itu.

"Enggak perlu, lagipula aku harus ke minimarket untuk belanja bahan makanan," tolaknya.

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya sejenak, lalu, "Ayolah teme, hari ini saja... Aku juga pengen tau rumahmu, lagipula kalau tiba-tiba kepalamu sakit, dan pingsan, setidaknya ada aku disampingmu," Naruto merajuk.

"Sudah kubilang eng..." Sasuke speechless saat melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan dog-eyes andalannya, kedua kakinya naik turun bergantian sambil terus mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan yang membuat Sasuke mati kutu.

"Haah, terserah!" desah Sasuke.

"YAAAI," Naruto berseru kegirangan lalu mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sasuke. "Gitu dong, Teme...".

.

.

.

Nyaman, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam mobil mewah Naruto. Udara sejuk dari AC mobil itu membuatnya mengantuk.

Bluk

Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

Iris biru Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terlelap, "Huuf... setidaknya dia tidak tau kalau jatungku berdetak tidak normal sekarang ini," pikir Naruto.

-#-

Sinar bulan yang temaram membuat Sasuke yang sedang tidur jadi terusik. Iapun segera bangun untuk mandi, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang amata cepat dan keras.

"SEBENTAR BAKA ANIKI!" seru Sasuke jengkel.

Sasuke menuju ke ruang tamu, baru sedikit saja ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongnya hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Orang itu lalu mengunci pintunya dan menarik kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Black..mask" desis Sasuke ketika melihat separuh wajah orang itu ditutupi topeng dengan dominasi warna hitam dan semburat merah dengan bentuk menyerupai elang. Disekitar matanya terdapat hiasan manik-manik berwana emas yang sangat serasi jika dipadukan dengan bola matanya yang berwarna violet.

"Akh!" Sasuke memekik dan tersadar dari lamunanya saat lelaki yang berjubah warna merah itu memelintir tangannya kebelakang, dan membekap mulutnya. Lelaki itu mengajak Sasuke ke samping cendela untuk memastikan beberapa mobil kepolisian sudah benar-benar lewat di depan apartemen itu.

Ingin sekali Sasuke berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman orang itu makin membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"ahh... haah.. aah..." Sasuke megap-megap mencari udara sesaat setelah penjahat kelas kakap itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Dasar penjahat! Apa maumu?" bentak Sasuke, padahal ia sangat takut jika 'black mask' akan membunuhnya.

Orang itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berkilat, ia mendekati Sasuke dan menindih tubuhnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul, tapi segera menepis perlawanan Sasuke. Tangan kirinya yang bebas hendak ia gunakan untuk menjotos orang itu, tapi lagi-lagi gagal, dan kini kedua tangan Sasuke berada dalam genggaman orang itu.

"Hey, kau berani juga ya?" black mask menjulurkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Menyingkir dariku," Sasuke melesakan kepalanya ke sofa karena sekarang ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas orang itu. "Kubilang menyingkir, da...mmmph..." Sasuke terbelalak, saat lelaki itu menciumnya. Mengunci bibirnya dalam ciuman panas.

Sasuke menggeliat, saat lelaki itu menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.

"nnnh..." Sasuke mendesah tertahan, ciuman orang itu membuat dadanya menjadi sesak karena kekurangan pasukan oksigen.

Dalam hati, Black mask menyeringai, tangan kanannya merogo sesuatu dalam saku jubahnya, saat dirasa tawananya itu sudah mulai lemas.

"Ennnnh..." pupil Sasuke mengecil saat merasakan lengannya tertusuk sesuatu. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai merasa pusing dan pandangannya menjadi blur. Sesaat kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Black mask mengakhiri ciumannya, ia menyimpan kembali jarum suntik yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membuat pingsan Sasuke. Jemarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan bewarna putih membelai wajah halus Sasuke, nampak sebuah kilatan dipupil violetnya yang indah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyusuri lekuk wajah pemuda itu. Menghapus air mata Sasuke dengan lidahnya, sambil membelai rambut ravennya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, sayang..." desis penjahat berambut hitam itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan pingsan di ruang tamu.

# # #

TBC

# # #

Yah, selesai sudah. Coba tebak siapa si Black Mask itu?... Hachi tunggu reviewnya, silahkan kasih kritik dan saran, ingat don't flame oke..


	2. Chapter 2

Black Mask...

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, BL/Yaoi/Sho ai. Don't like go to back.. Happy reading...

.

.

.

"..ke.. Sasuke.. Sas.." Itachi menepuk nepuk pipi pucat Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan adiknya yang sekarang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia belum sadar?" seorang laki-laki, berambut merah dengan iris coklat mendekati Itachi yang terlihat khawatir.

"Belum," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Menurut tim medis, sepertinya adikmu disuntik oleh semacam cairan kloroform," laki-laki lain, berusia sekitar 25 tahunan menyembul keluar dari belakang pria berambut merah. "Kemungkinan besar, pelakunya memang Black Mask, mengingat tidak ada satupun barang bukti yang ia tinggalkan," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, bisa jadi kalau bukan dia 'kan? Karena Black Mask tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun hidup setelah melihat sosoknya," timpal lelaki berambut merah, yang ternyata bernama Sasori.

"Yah, kau benar, jadi.. sekarang kita tunggu saja sampai bocah itu siuman," ucap lelaki bermata violet disebelahnya. Hidan namanya.

Itachi tak begitu peduli dengan ocehan rekan kerjanya, karena sekarang ini prioritas utamanya adalah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ennnh.." Sasuke mengerjab-erjabkan matanya mencoba menormalkan pandangannya yang hingga dapat melihat sempurna. "Aniki?.." desis Sasuke begitu mengetahui jika satu-satunya keluarga yang ia milik sedang memandang cemas ke arahnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Sasuke.." Itachi segera merengkuh tubuh adiknya yang baru saja mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu padamu?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi.

"Kau bicara ap-.."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Uchiha Sasuke.." seorang lelaki berambut blonde masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kamar. "Aku Deidara, anggota kepolisian Konoha, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab," ucap lelaki itu sambil menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

"Deidara, Sasuke baru saja sadar, bisa tidak kau tanyakan nanti saja," pinta Itachi.

"Tidak bisa, Itachi. Ini sudah kewajiban kita untuk mengintrograsi korban kejahatan," sahut Hidan, pria berambut perak yang muncul bersama Sasori.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Hey, jaga bicaramu Sasuke-kun, kami ini polisi tau!" balas Sasori yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, bersama dua rekannya yang lain.

Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah notes dan bulpen, siap mencatat semua keterangan yang akan disampaikan Sasuke, "Jadi, siapa yang menyusup masuk ke apartemenmu?" ia mulai bertanya.

Sasuke menatap Deidara sejenak, lalu ia berkata, "Sepertinya.. Black Mask".

"Sudah kuduga!" Hidan menjentikkan jari.

"Bisa kau beritahu seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sasori yang lebih tepat disebut dengan perintah.

"Heh," Sasuke memandang sinis ke arah laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Kalian para polisi yang ditugaskan menangkap Black Mask, tapi tidak tau ciri-cirinya? Hebat sekali kepolisian Konoha.." ucapnya dengan nada sarkartis.

"Jaga bicaramu, Tuan Muda!" Deidara mulai naik darah.

"Sasuke, Black Mask adalah buronan berdarah dingin yang akan membunuh siapapun yang melihat sosoknya, jika kepolisian mengejarnya ia akan menyusup masuk kesalah satu rumah warga untuk sembunyi, dan dia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh si penghuni rumah yang sudah melihat sosoknya. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kami tidak mengetahui secara detail sosok Black Mask karena ia tidak pernah membiarkan korbannya hidup," Itachi menjelaskan.

"Dan kau adalah satu-satunya korban yang hidup setelah bertemu dengannya, harusnya kau bersyukur bocah!" lanjut Hidan. "Jadi, cepat beri tau kami seperti apa sosoknya!".

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, ia diam sejenak sebelum buka suara, "Dia memakai topeng hitam dengan hiasan manik manik emas di sekitar matanya, memakai jubah dan sarung tangan putih, sepertinya bola matanya violet, atau lavender.. entahlah, karena gelap aku tidak begitu dapat melihat dengan jelas," Deidara nampak serius mencatat semua informasi yang diutarakan Sasuke. "Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang, dan tingginya mungkin sepuluh senti diatasku,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat ia datang? Tolong ceritakan!" pinta Itachi.

Sasuke mulai berkoar tentang kronologi saat Black Mask muncul, "... lalu ia mendorongku ke sofa hingga aku terjatuh, dan.." ia diam, ia segan untuk melanjutkan Black Mask lakukan padanya setelah itu. Wajahnya memanas saat adegan ciuman antara ia dan si penjahat berputar dalam ingatannya. 'Brengsek! Aku kenapa sih?' umpat Sasuke.

"Lalu, setelah melemparmu ke sofa, apa yang terjadi?" Hidan yang tidak sabar membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"... ntahlah, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, dan begitu sadar aku sudah berada disini," dustanya.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir, kalung berbentuk pentacle yang kau pakai, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn?" Sasuke menunduk, meraba bagaian leher untuk melihat benda yang dimaksud Sasori. "Kalung? Kenapa bisa.." ia memandang wajah kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yup, jadi benar itu memang Black Mask, pentacle itu buktinya," Deidara menunjuk kalung berbentuk linglaran dengan hiasan berbentuk bintang di tengahnya. Kalung dengan warna violet senada dengan bola mata Black Mask.

"Kenapa dia memberiku benda aneh seperti ini," Sasuke berusaha melepas kalung tersebut.

"Jangan di lepas!" seru Hidan, Deidara, dan Sasori hampir bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Biar saja Black Mask ingat kalau dia pernah mendatangimu," jaab Itachi yang seakan mewakili tiga rekannya.

"Kau gila, bagaimana kalau dia membunuhku?"

"Jangan khawatir bocah, kalau dia ingin membunuhmu, dia bisa melakukannya sejak awal. Sepertinya, Black Mask tertarik pada bocah keras kepala sepertimu," kata Hidan sambil menunjuk wajah stoic Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dan jangan memanggil 'bocah', brengsek!" sungut Sasuke.

"Hey, bocah! Kau ingin aku masukkan ke penjara?" Hidan ikut emosi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke markas, sepetinya anak buah kita sudah mendapat informasi tentang siapa target Black Mask selanjutnya!" lerai Sasori.

"Baiklah Itachi, kami pergi dulu" pamit Deidara yang menyusul Hidan dan si Akasuna yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

Langit biru, daun-daun menari tertiup angin musim semi. Beberapa siswa terlihat serius mengikuti pelajaran olah raga, berlari, latihan lempar pass, ada juga yang hanya mengamati rekan-rekannya. Bicara tentang mengamati. Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di dekat cendela kaca ruang kelasnya sedang melihat ke arah luar, memperhatikan murid-murid lain yang sedang berada di halaman. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan Asuma-sensei yang tengah menerangkan.

"Haa.." sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas berat. 'Black Mask? Aku benci padamu...' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Rupanya, pria tampan ini belum bisa melupakan sosok penjahat yang sudah merebut pakasa first kiss-nya, dan lagi dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana ia tidak marah. 'Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku pasti akan membalasmu!' tekadnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba sepasang lengan tan melingkar di lehernya, membuatnya sedikit terhentak.

"Teme.. are you right?" tanya Naruto yang langsung mendapat hadiah sebuah sodokan tepat di perutnya.

"Dobe! Apa-apa'an kau?" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini sedang mengelus perutnya yang baru saja jadi korban keganasannya. Bagaimana ia tidak marah? Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu merangkulnya, membuat para fujoshi di kelas mereka jadi mimisan.

"Habis daritadi kau melamun terus, akukan khawatir, Teme.." sahut Naruto yang hanya dibalas decihan oleh orang yang ia panggil 'Teme' sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hey, Teme.. tunggu!" Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya dan segera mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dengan hati jengkel, Sasuke berusaha menghidari Naruto yang sedang memanggil dan berusaha menyusul langkahnya. Tapi, rasa jengkelnya mendadak lenyap ntah kemana saat melihat sosok Senpai yang telah menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu tengah berjalan ke aranya.

"Senpai!" sapanya sedikit berteriak.

Pemuda bermata perak keunguan itu menoleh, dan bola matanya yang indah itu menangkap sosok adik kelasnya yang tengah berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Hai Sasuke, apa kabar?" Neji tersenyum seraya membalas sapaan Sasuke.

"Baik, Senpai sendiri bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," balas Neji sekenanya. "Aku mau ke kantin, kau mau ikut?" ajaknya.

"Aku mau!" sahut suara cempreng yang kini sedang tersenyum rubah pada dua orang itu.

Mod Sasuke mendadak kembali buruk karena kemunculan Naruto.

"Hai Naruto, apa kabar?" sapa Neji.

"Baik Neji-senpai?" Naruto nyengir.

'Jadi dia namanya Neji?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

"Hoaa.. kenyang.." Naruto mengelus perutnya yang buncit karena baru saja menyantap 4 porsi ramen.

"Rakus.." desis Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Teme?" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya berdecih sambil membuang muka karena kata-kata Naruto.

"Kalian akrab ya? Senang rasanya punya teman baik?" Neji kembali memulai obrolan.

'Yah, Neji-senpai benar, sebelum sekolah disini, aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya, tapi.. gara-gara Naruto..'

Bruuk

Sasuke menabrak punggung Naruto yang berhenti mendadak.

"Teme! Apa yang-.."

"Kalian berdua, mencium bau anyir tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil mengendus-endus saat bau-bau itu menguar masuk ke hidungnya.

Sasuke yang hampir dibuat emosi oleh si pirang mendadak mengurungkan niatnya. Ikut mencari tau dimana asal bau tersebut.

"Sepertinya dari arah sana," Neji menunjuk ke arah gudang yang letaknya 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Uum, iya.. ayo kita lihat ada apa!" Naruto segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Neji.

.

.

.

"Wah benar, baunya dari sini," Naruto mencoba mengintip lewat lubang kunci untuk mencari tau asal aroma amis itu.

Ckreek

Jemari tan Naruto mulai membuka handle pintu perlahan, sementara Neji berada satu langkah di belakangnya, dan di sebelahnya, terdapat Sasuke yang terlihat penasaran, walau tampang datarnya lebih dominan di wajahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, pintu mulai terbuka. Aroma anyir dan amis langsung menguar. Sedikit demi-sedikit cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke ruangan sempit yang gelap itu.

Kriiieet

Pintu kayu yang lapuk itu kini terbuka setengah, dan...

Deg!

"A-apa ini?..."

xXxXxXx

TBC

xXxXxXx

Hachi tau ini pendek, tapi.. jangan lupa review ya...


End file.
